Pikachu
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Pikachu (SSB), Pikachu (SSBM), Pikachu (SSBB), y Pikachu (SSB4). :Para información sobre su pre-evolución, véase Pichu. '''Pikachu (''ピカチュウ Pikachū'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente al [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]], el cual también es la mascota de la franquicia. Es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico introducido en la primera generación. Pikachu es uno de los Pokémon más conocidos, así como uno de los más populares. Pikachu ha aparecido como un personaje inicial en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Pikachu Pokémon Rojo Azul y Amarillo.png|thumb|left|140px|Diseño original de Pikachu en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo.]] Pikachu es un pequeño roedor semejante a un hámster o una rata de color amarillo. Fiel a este parecido, Pikachu es un cuadrúpedo. Tiene dos esferas rojas en sus mejillas, por las cuales expide electricidad cuando está atacando. Su cola tiene forma de rayo y posee una complexión ancha para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Pikachu fue creado para que la serie Pokémon tuviera una mascota, aunque una de sus opciones fue Clefairy. Aunque Pikachu no era un Pokémon particularmente importante en la historia (a diferencia de otros Pokémon, como Mewtwo), la popularidad de Pikachu en el anime de la serie Pokémon, en donde es el Pokémon principal y acompañante del protagonista, Ash Ketchum, eventualmente causó que a Pikachu se le diera su propia versión especializada: Pokémon Amarillo, la cual estaba enormemente basada en el anime. Pikachu no tenido un rol protagonista en la serie principal desde entonces, pero siempre ha traído algo nuevo consigo en cada juego. En los spin-offs, sin embargo, Pikachu es uno de los personajes más comunes, siendo incluso el personaje principal en algunos. En Super Smash Bros. right Pikachu hace su primera aparición en la serie como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Al igual que en los juegos de Pokémon, Pikachu es un pequeño y rápido personaje cuyo estilo depende de esta velocidad. Su Movimiento especial normal es el Rayo, el cual hace que Pikachu lance una débil descarga eléctrica. Su Movimiento especial hacia abajo es el Trueno, el cual invoca dicho fenómeno natural; si este toca a Pikachu, éste se electrifica por un momento, dañado a todo oponente que esté cerca de Pikachu. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba es el Ataque rápido, el cual hace a Pikachu recorrer una gran distancia en fracciones de segundos. Pikachu se encuentra en el 1er. lugar en la tier list, a tope de la clase S, debido a sus rápidos y potentes ataques, excelente recuperación, y alta movilidad. Perfil de Pikachu (en inglés) :Pikachu :Mouse PKMN :Height 1'4" :Weight 13lbs :When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. :(Pokédex excerpt) ::Works: ::*''Pokémon'' (GB) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Pikachu aparece de nuevo como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Al igual que todos los personajes, Pikachu tiene algunas mejoras gráficas, e incluso adquirió una complexión un poco más esbelta. Al igual que en el juego anterior, Pikachu es el único personaje de la serie Pokémon que aparece como personaje inicial. Su nuevo Movimiento especial lateral es el Cabezazo, el cual hace a Pikachu lanzarse hacia adelante; Pikachu gana más distancia si carga el movimiento. Aunque su estilo de juego es muy similar al de la primera entrega, Pikachu ha perdido varias de sus fuerzas, dejándolo ahora en la 12da. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Pikachu :It's safe to say that Pikachu is the most famous and popular of all Pokémon. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Although Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by exposure to a Thunderstone, many trainers like Pikachu so much that they don't let it evolve. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Pikachu fue uno de los 4 personajes que se usaron para promocionar el juego antes de la E3. Por primera vez, dejó de ser el único personaje inicial del [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]], ahora compartiendo esta categoría con el Entrenador Pokémon. Pikachu, al igual que todos los personajes, ha ganado un Smash Final. El Placaje eléctrico es un movimiento que convierte a Pikachu en una bola gigante de electricidad, haciéndole capaz de volar a través del escenario a grandes velocidades, pudiendo controlar su dirección con la palanca de control. Aunque extremadamente poderoso, es bastante difícil de controlar. Pikachu está ahora en la 8va. posición en la tier list, algo más cerca de su posición original en Super Smash Bros., debido a recuperar parte de su fuerza de este juego. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Pikachu :A Mouse Pokémon. Its lightning-bolt tail and round cheeks are its trademarks. When danger draws near, it uses tiny electric pouches within its cheeks to discharge electricity. When it's really fired up, it unleashes thunderbolts on its rivals. It's said to recharge when it's sleeping. It evolves into Raichu. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Pikachu es uno de los personajes confirmados para aparecer en la siguiente entrega de la serie, la cual será lanzada para las consolas Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. El diseño de Pikachu tiene una similitud aceptable con los sprites de los videojuegos ''Pokemon Blanco & Negro 2 para la consola Nintendo DS. En cuanto a sus habilidades de combate, se ha visto poco en esta nueva entrega. Curiosidades *Pikachu es el único Pokémon en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] que posee una diferencia de género. *Pikachu es el único personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. que solo posee cuatro cambios de colores en todas sus apariciones. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Pokémon